This invention relates generally to crop harvesting implements, and more particularly to improvements in such implements for cutting and conditioning the cut crop and depositing the conditioned crop on the ground in a windrow where it may be properly cured. After curing, the windrowed crop is, in many cases, formed into bales, either rectangular or cylindrical. In the forming of cylindrical bales, the crop is picked up in its windrowed state and rolled into cylindrical shape by suitable bale rolling mechanism. Usually, swaths or windrows of cut crop are taller at their central portions than at the opposite side edges of the windrow. Then, when the material is rolled into a bale, the bale is more dense in the central portion, axially of the bale, than at the opposite ends of the bale, and more difficult to stack with other like bales, than is the case with rectangular bales which are of substantially equal density throughout.
The improved structure of this invention operates to impart different desired shapes to windrows as they are formed, to provide for varying curing conditions and to enable the material to be adapted for easy forming into bales of different shapes, such as rectangular or cylindrical.